Known in the art are methods for treatment of purulent middle otitis (inflammation of ear) by locally using various liquid drugs, such as antibiotics which not infrequently cause allergic reactions (especially with children), sharply suppress immunity and also promote the development of antibiotic resistive power of microflora (Concised medical encyclopaedia, edit. by B. Petrovsky, Moscow, 1989, vol. 2 p.314).
Moreover, some antibiotics to which microflorae are sensitive (neomycin, streptomycin, gentamycin) display an ototoxic effect i.e. not only impair hearing functions, but also can result in the complete hearing loss.
In the book "Hardness of hearing", Moscow, Meditsina, 78, p.383, I. Soldatov describes the treatment of purulent otites by using proteolytic enzymes, such as trypsin and chymotrypsin. Substantial defects of these methods are duration of treatment, frequent allergic reactions and limitedness of action.
Currently known is the role leucocytes and plasma components have to play in various inflammation diseases. In USSR inventor's certificate N 119 7672, V. Kirillov et al. there is described a method of treatment of bronchial pulmonary diseases with donor leucomass, in which case there are observed frequent allergic reactions. For this very reason, it is proposed that autoleucomass should be employed.
The prototype of the present invention is the local application of an autoleucocytic mass for the treatment of the purulent inflammable diseases of the middle ear in grown-up patients, which is described in inventorship certificate No.1560199, Skryabin et al. This method is useless for children because the preparation of said autoleucomass calls for the daily collection of blood (10-15 ml) from the ulnar vein, which is impossible in the case of children.